


Bloodmoon

by AlexandrinaRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha Fight, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Murder, Omega Rey, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shifter, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandrinaRen/pseuds/AlexandrinaRen
Summary: Rey has always tried to stay as far away from pack business as possible, living her life as normally as humanly possible for an Omega and a Werewolf. But when a new Alpha comes in to town and challenges the leader of her pack, even she has to attend the Summit where the Alpha rite is about to be held.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic inspired by a scene in Charlaine Harris's Dead As a Doornail where Sookie goes with Alcide to a werewolf Summit and things go south pretty quickly.  
> I've had this idea in my head for the longest time, but never had the nerve to write it as it deals with violence and dubious sexual consent, but finally I thought what the heck, I just have to write this and see where this goes. I might be able to squeeze out a few chapters.  
> But this a definite TW- this fic will contain elements of non-consensual sexual acts, a/b/o dynamics and graphic depictions. If things like that bother or trigger you, steer clear of this work. 
> 
> And don't expect too much in ways of plot, this is mostly just an excuse for depraved smutty smut smut :$

 

 

 

 

Rey had never really cared that much about pack business. Mostly she tried to live her life as normally as possible. Far away from the pack and from the whole Were community. Nowadays her suppressants even kept her from shifting regularly. Making her feel almost as human as her classmates. Once upon a blue moon she would let herself succumb to the turn and run with the pack under the naked full moon. But that was about it. 

She was in a pack because she had to, living a life as a lone wolf, a lone omega especially could be very dangerous. And rather than living with the threat of being hunted, she submitted to being in a pack for the perks of it, but she stayed out the community as much as she could.

She was focused on getting her phd in engineering, working two different jobs to keep up with her rent and her suppressants. She had no interest in becoming a mated, obedient little omega.

But when a pack summit was called, not even Rey had a choice. She had to attend.

Apparently a new Alpha had come in from out of town and challenged the current Alpha of her pack, Ackbar; and Ackbar was forced to accept the challenge according to pack law. There could only ever be one Alpha in a pack.

Rey had never seen an Alpha fight before. As long as Rey had been a part of the Coruscant pack, Ackbar had been their undisputed leader. She knew to expect gruesomeness though. Older members of the pack had told her horror stories. It used to be a fight to the death, but now a days the fight didn’t need to end with the death of one of the Alpha’s, a surrender was deemed acceptable as well. But often times the victorious Alpha’s instincts would run-a-muck, and he or she would kill the other Alpha anyways. 

If it came to that, Rey would be outta there quicker than quick. She wouldn’t be able to stop it from happening, but she couldn’t just sit there and watch someone get murdered either. No matter what the other pack members thought of her leaving.

Rey heaved a sigh, glaring at her own reflection. She didn’t really know why she even bothered getting made up for this thing. She was just gonna pop in there, make an appearance, appease the pack and then get back to her couch, and a good movie. And why did it have to be on a Sunday night anyways? her only free night this week. She didn’t even need to study. Damnit.

She grumbled a few well-worded curses to herself as she made her hair up in her usual three buns with a practiced efficiency. There. That would have to do. She patted the crown of her head, flattening a few strays. She was perfectly acceptable. 

Turning off the light in her small bathroom she ventured out into the kitchen. Her phone was lying face up on the kitchen counter, lit up by several new messages. She swiped it up, scanning the notifications quickly. Poe had texted her fifteen minutes ago to make sure she was coming today. Rey rolled her eyes. Her friend was far too involved with pack business for her liking, he was always encouraging her to tag along to these things. And almost seemed fanatic at times when he talking about it. For him the pack went before everything else. 

The other messages were from Finn, one from ten minutes ago that asked if she was ready, and then two from three minutes ago to ask her to come out. Shoot. She was late.

She pocketed her phone, grabbed the keys from the kitchen drawer and then jumped into a pair of well worn sneakers. She gave her beloved little apartment one last look before she swung the door shut behind her, locking the two locks carefully, before loping down the three flights of stairs to the entryway.

Finn’s yellow Prius was idling just outside, parked along the curb. Rey flew towards the passenger seat and ripped the door open.

”Hi, sorry I’m late” she gushed, flinging herself down next to her best friend.

Finn flicked his black sunglasses down his nose, smiling wryly. ”No worries Peanut. You look great by the way”.

Rey smiled back, straightening the skirt of her light summer dress. ”You too.”

Finn turned his eyes back to the road, pulling out into traffic again. The warehouse where the pack meetings were usually held lay a twenty minute drive from Rey’s apartment, and they were supposed to be there in twenty five. This was cutting it close.

He cut her a glance over his sunglasses. He knew how much she hated going to pack meetings. 

”Alright, lets just get this over with.” 

Rey sighed, souring once again. ”Amen to that.”

 

* * * * 

 

When they arrived at the warehouse the whole lot outside was packed with cars. Rey got out of the car wide eyed. She had never seen a turn out as great as this. Usually, there would only be a few cars. Not that she had that much experience. 

Finn sidled up next to her, placing a warm hand on her elbow. 

”Looks like everyone really is here today Peanut, lets see if we can get a good spot.”

Rey nodded mutely and let Finn lead her towards the large warehouse doors. Poe was stationed right inside, and greeted them both with hugs.

”I’m so glad to see you guys.”

_Wish I could say the same_ , Rey thought bitterly but hugged him back.

There was a giddy tension in the air, like the exciting itch before the turn on a blood moon. Everyone was on edge. It was hard to hear what Poe was saying over the buzzing of the crowd. 

”Is it about to start soon?” Finn asked. ”has the new Alpha arrived?”

”Yeah it should start any minute now. Kylo arrived thirty minutes ago.” Poe nodded his head towards the end of the warehouse, but Rey couldn’t see properly over the crowd. 

”You guys go get seated. I’ll talk to you afterwards.”

Finn and Rey promised to meet up with Poe later, and headed towards the bleachers that had been set up along the far wall. Rey was astounded by the sheer amount of people. Frankly she didn’t even know that her pack had this many members. The bleachers were jam-packed with both older members, people her age, and few she thought might be a little bit too young to be there at all. 

They finally found seats at the topmost row on the left side, which suited Rey just fine. She didn’t want to be any closer to the fight than she had to. She sunk down into the rickety seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She just wished this night would be over. The sooner she was back in her apartment, on her couch, with a bowl of ice-cream, the better.

She craned her neck unwillingly, trying to see the contestants on the make shift stage infront of the bleachers. But it was filled with higher up pack members. She thought she saw a tuft of Ackbar’s grey hair between two people, but that was about it. She saw nothing of the new Alpha. 

A few minutes later, Poe stepped up on to the stage, clapping his hands. The people on the stage scattered, taking up seats in the front rows. 

”Alright everyone, can I get your attention please.” Poe boomed. The din quieted down, but didn’t die out completely. People were murmuring and laughing. Rey tensed in her seat. Poe seemed to sigh, before he stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled ear split-tingly loud. Both Rey and Finn cringed involuntarily, their sensitive wolf ears picking up the sound far too well. Poe looked slightly apologetic but continued on.

”Thank you all for gathering here today. The Alpha rite is about to begin.” he lifted his hands. ”I would like you all of you to turn your attention to our two contestants.”

He took a step to the side, gesturing to the back of the stage. Ackbar stepped up onto the podium, his weathered face set into a grim scowl in the dim lighting. But Rey’s attention was quickly snagged by the tall man who stepped up just beside him. 

Ackbar had always been a large and intimidating man. He had to be as an Alpha. But he was getting older, and had let himself go a little this last couple of years. Sure he was tall and broad, muscled and strong, but there was a little bit of a gut forming. His steel gray hair thinning at the temples. She had even seen him use reading glasses once or twice.

But the new Alpha made Ackbar look small in comparison. 

Rey’s mouth suddenly felt dry.

This new Alpha was tall, taller than even Ackbar who always towered over Rey and made her feel like a small cub. He was broad as well, but not as soft as Ackbar had become. His broad chest was chiseled, and there wasn’t a speck of excess fat anywhere on his body. Every inch of him was corded with thick, rock hard muscles. His pale skin stretched taught over well defined pecks and abs. And he was buck naked. Not even a stitch of clothing covered his massive body. Ackbar was similarly unrobed. Rey’s cheeks heated. She turned her eyes away quickly, but from what she had been able to see, the new Alpha was similarly gifted below the belt, so to speak.

Blushing she turned to Finn beside her. He met her eyes, mouth slightly open.

”What the fuck” they both hissed. Then ”He’s a freaking monster” whispered Finn. 

”He’s massive” Rey agreed. 

They shook their heads in disbelief, and then turned mutely back to the stage.

The two Alphas were standing at the front of the stage now, stoic and unashamed. Their nakedness somehow making them look even more menacing. 

The tension was rising in the crowd again, a frenzied feeling roiling beneath the surface even though no-one spoke a word. 

Poe broke the tense silence gesturing towards Ackbar. ”I give you the Alpha and packmaster of the Coruscant pack, Admiral Ackbar.”

The crowd roared and clapped, some even attempting to howl with their human throats. 

Poe continued. ”And I give you the challenging Alpha, Kylo Ren.”

A dark murmuring replaced the cheering. Everyone shifted uncomfortably. 

The new Alpha took a small step forward, looking out over the crowd unabashedly. Rey drank in his striking form. Kylo. His massive body was contrasted by a soft mop of black hair that fell around his pale face in a disarray of waves. A strong aquiline nose made him look almost aristocratic, while his full lips gave him an oddly soft appearance. Rey couldn’t make out the color of his eyes, but they were dark, framed by even darker lashes. His whole appearance was a study in contrast, and Rey found herself inexorably drawn in. His undeniable Alphaness spoke to her biology in a way she had never felt before. She knew instinctively that he would be able to protect her. Wrinkling her eyebrows she crossed her arms more tightly over her chest, leaning back in her seat.

”Kylo Ren, you have challenged our reigning Alpha to become the leader of the Coruscant pack. Do you wish to repudiate this challenge?”

Kylo stared down the spectators, determination brewing in his eyes. ”No.”

Rey shivered in her seat. What the kriff was happening to her, why was he affecting her like this?

Poe nodded quietly, something grim about the set of his mouth. ”Do you accept this challenge, according to pack law, General Ackbar?”

”I do”. Ackbar intoned solemnly. 

Fuck, this was not going to end well. In all honesty Rey hadn’t really considered the outcome of this fight. Her thoughts had mostly focused on her own reluctance in being here. But now that the moment had come, she was starting to realize that Ackbar might actually not be able to win this fight. And she didn’t know how she felt about that. 

She had always liked and respected Ackbar. She didn’t really know him well, hadn’t spoken with him to any great lengths. But he had welcomed her into this pack with open arms, always respecting her wish to remain apart from the day to day pack goings ons. She knew nothing about this new Alpha though, Kylo. Would he be a good and fair leader? would he let an unmated omega like her, run free? She gulped, her hands falling from her body to twist tightly in her lap. 

Finn seamed to sense her unease, because he reached over to her, pulling her hands apart to clasp her right one in his. His large hand engulfed hers, making her feel safer at once. He nudged her shoulder with his and whispered that it would be okay. She gave him an appreciative smile, clasping his hand back a little too tightly and turned her attention back to the stage. 

”Then you will fight to defend your title as Alpha of this pack. As the law states, there can only ever be one Alpha.  No-one leaves this place before one of you has yielded. There are no rules but this, you are not allowed to turn. You must fight as men.”

Ackbar and Kylo nodded grimly. 

”You may begin.”

Poe bowed his head towards the two males and then stepped down from the stage, taking a seat in the front row. 

The room was filled to bursting with a deafening silence. No-one dared utter a sound, but the excitement felt so thick in the air that Rey could almost taste it with her tongue. The smell of sweat, fear and even arousal coated her nostrils like fumes. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, even as her own body reacted to the emotion. 

The Alpha males stepped away from each other silently, taking up a stand on either side of the stage. They stared at one another, both refusing to lower their gaze. Their stances unyielding. 

Then as if by a silent signal they both moved.

Rey held her breath.

While Kylo took a step backwards, Ackbar charged towards the younger Alpha like a raging bull. His feet thundered over the stage floor, challenging the solidity of the structure. Kylo stood unmoving. Arms hanging loose at his sides.

What was he doing?

Ackbar slammed into the other Alpha head first, arms closing around his torso like a vice. Kylo somehow managed to withstand the momentum, only stumbling backwards a step or two. Then his arms closed around Ackbar’s in turn, before he threw him bodily away from him. Literally threw. Snarling as he did.

The older Alpha sailed backwards across the stage, but still landed in a wolfish crouch a few feet away from Kylo. He growled, low and dark, but Kylo just smiled provokingly. The look on his face completely unfazed. As if to say, is that all you got?

Ackbar charged again, his center if gravity lower to the floor. This time Kylo took a large step to the side at the last second, causing Ackbar to flail and stumble. Kriff this was not going well. Ackbar needed to change his tactic.

He seemed to have the same thought, because he paused and straightened. Watching Kylo with calculated calm. Kylo stared back at him, head tilted, a predatory look twisting his features.

The two opponents started to circle each other, fingers curled at their sides. If they were allowed to shift, Rey knew they both would’ve grown claws.

This time Kylo made the first move, jumping towards Ackbar in a flying attack. He managed to pummel his chest with a flying kick, before Ackbar grabbed his ankle sharply and twisted it to the side. 

Kylo hit the stage with a loud thud, but didn’t make a sound of pain. Ackbar pounced, ready to pin his downed opponent, but Kylo got up at the last minute. Managing to swipe a leg underneath Ackbars’s. The older man went down as well.

Soon they were grappling on the floor like feral cubs, fists swinging, teeth bared. It was impossible to gauge who had the upper hand. The tables turned quickly from one moment to the next. They were growling and huffing, half mad with the need to turn.

Rey found herself unable to stop watching the action on the stage. She had scooted forwards in her seat and sat leaning forward, trying to see the stage better. Next to her Finn was doing the same, his eyes glazed over in concentration. 

Soon blood was coating the males as different nicks and wounds split open on their skin. They might now have been able to use their wolf claws, but they swiped at each other anyways. There was a bloody wound on Kylo’s chest from where Ackbar had raked him with his nails, the blood mingling with his sweat to a muted red.His mouth was red from when he had tried to rip out Ackbar’s throat with his bare teeth. 

Ackbar was limping slightly, clutching at a wound along his ribs. 

It seemed as if it would never end. 

As time went on, their wounds only grew greater. But they showed no sign of relenting. 

And Rey’s cozy night in the couch became further and further from reality.

She bit at her short nails and continued watching. 

 

 

* * * *

 

Hours later, it was Ackbar who slammed his large fist onto the stage floor, one, two, three times. The sound reverberating between the warehouse walls. Yield. 

Blood trickled slowly down the side of his face from a cut on his left eyebrow. 

The Alpha looked bone tired, defeated and deeply humiliated. But he had no choice, the younger Alpha had, had the upper hand from the start. 

For a moment Kylo stood frozen, his muscled forearm still locked around Ackbar’s throat. Rey’s eyes were fixed on his face, and she could’ve sworn she saw something like indecision in his dark eyes, before they flickered and almost turned yellowish, like a wolfs. He snarled loudly, showing white teeth. Then he twisted his arm sharply and Ackbar’s neck snapped with a gut wrenching crack. 

The crowd gasped.

Rey’s vision swam and blackened at the edges. Bile rose in her throat. Her ears rang in the roaring silence that followed. 

Kylo let go of Ackbar, whose body fell to the stage floor with a dull thud. To lay prostrate and still, never to move again. He rose to his full height, naked and gloriously terrifying, standing over the body of his fallen opponent. 

Rey couldn’t tell if minutes or seconds passed. She was somewhere outside of her body, floating in-between consciousness and unconsciousness. 

Then he roared. An animalistic sound ripping out between his not so human teeth. His eyes definitely yellow now. A true Alpha.

The crowd waited in abated silence for a second or two, then suddenly everyone roared in unison. Standing up from their seats, making the rickety structure sway underneath their feet.

”Alpha” they shrieked. ”Alpha, Alpha, Alpha.”

Rey felt numb, she couldn’t move her lips to form the words even if she had wanted to. 

Next to her Finn was standing as well, swept up into the frenzy. ”Alpha” she saw him shout, rather than heard it. ”Alpha.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! So glad so many of you seemed to like the first chapter, hope you'll like this one as well, even though its a short one. This one is just a short lead up to what comes next, aka, lots of depraved smuttyness.
> 
> But this a definite TW- this fic will contain elements of non-consensual sexual acts, a/b/o dynamics and graphic depictions. If things like that bother or trigger you, steer clear of this work.

 

 

Rey thought the worst was over then, but she should’ve known better. 

The cheering continued on, but she remained seated. Numb with shock and disgusted by her turncoat pack, who cheered on their new Alpha as if their old one hadn’t been brutally killed just minutes ago. She wondered where Ackbar’s mate, Larma D’Acy was. Had she been forced to witness the death like everyone else? And where was his second in command Snap Wexley? Would they be forced to pledge themselves to Kylo as well, or face death?

She hadn’t seen them coming in, and it was impossible trying to find them in the riotous crowd. She hoped they could find solace in each other at least. 

Meanwhile Ackbar’s former third in command was making his way up the stage again. Poe looked shaken and ashen faced, but there was a manic gleam to his eyes, as if he too had been swept up in the frenzy. Even as his former packmaster lay dead a few feet away from him. 

He stood as far away from Kylo as possible on the small stage, not daring to go too near the new Alpha who was still hovering over Ackbar's body, chest heaving. Elongated canines bared. 

Poe cleared his throat, turning to the crowd.

”I declare Kylo Ren as the new Alpha and Packmaster of the Coruscant pack.”

Everyone cheered and howled. Stomping their feet. 

Kylo gave no indication that the howling of the crowd affected him in any way. He remained where he was, hands clenched at his sides. Lost to his inner wolf. Poe stepped down from the stage again and nodded towards someone Rey couldn’t see.

It seemed to be some sort of unspoken signal, because the emotion in the room suddenly shifted from giddy excitement, to something thick and heady. Rey straightened in her seat, her senses alarmed by the darker sentiments she scented in the air. She looked around at the other spectators, trying to gauge their reactions. The weres were leaning forward in their seats, hungry expressions on their faces. Many showing their wolf eyes like Kylo, and tapping suddenly shaper nails against the metal railings. But there were also a few who were making their way down the stairs, towards the stage. 

Females. 

One after another, female pack members climbed up onto the raised stage. Falling to their knees before Kylo. All in different stages of undress. Some as naked as he was. Rey counted to seven young women.

As one, they tilted their necks, baring their mating glands to him in submission. 

Rey blanched as realization hit. They were all unmated Omegas. Oh fuck, this was a part of the ancient ritual she had completely forgotten. A practice she thought had been deemed obsolete. But apparently not. 

An Alpha had to mate an Omega to complete his trial. 

Kriffing hell if she was staying to see some poor girl getting raped. 

Feeling cold and clammy, Rey got to her feet shakily. Her eyes scanning the room for the quickest way to exit. Finn’s hand shot out from behind her, grabbing her by her coat. 

”Where are you going?” His voice sounded a bit gruff, rough from screaming with the crowd.

”I’m leaving, I don’t want to see this shit. Are you coming?”

”But we have to pledge our allegiance to the new packmaster.”

Rey shook her head in disgust. This day couldn’t get any worse.

”Yes well, I’m not going to stay and watch this. We can wait in the parking lot until it’s over and then pledge ourselves or whatever.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Rey gave Finn an imploring glare. He remained silent for a moment, clearly torn, his throat bobbed as his eyes flickered between hers and what was happening on the stage. Kylo had stepped away from Ackbar’s body and was now prowling towards the Omega girls, yellow eyes hungry. Teeth sharp and bared.

Finn swallowed again, seemed to shake himself and then rose. ”Okay lets go.”

People hissed and swore as they made their way between the rows, heading towards the stairs that would lead them down and away. Every person in that crowd had their eyes trained on the stage in rapt, hungry attention. Arousal was suffusing the air like a thick balmy incense. 

Rey tried to keep her own eyes away, but they flickered towards what was happening on the stage anyways. Kylo was approaching each girl, who stood in turn. Their necks still ridiculously bared. Their naked chests pebbled with cold and excitement. When had they even managed to take their clothes off? before or after Ackbar’s corpse fell to the floor?

Kylo was obviously liking this, the sick fuck. His manhood said as much, pointing aggressively towards his victims as he perused them one after another. Fucking disgusting. 

It was taking an eternity to get off the bleachers. Some people were still standing infront of their seats, grumbling and unwilling to let them pass, lest they miss a second of what was happening on stage. Others were making their way down, as if they too wanted to join the perversion. 

Finn kept a firm grip of Rey’s hand, refusing to let go off her even as the crowd threatened to pull them apart. 

Up on the stage, Kylo had prowled past three of the seven women who had presented themselves to him, seemingly unhappy with the selection. Even though his obvious arousal said otherwise. The women were crowding him now, their body language begging him to choose them. Who in their right mind would submit to being rutted like an animal infront of a crowd like this?

Finn and Rey finally broke through the throng, managing to step onto the last stair that would lead them down. Finn placed both hands on Rey's waist as he hoisted her over the last few steps and onto the warehouse floor. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

Rey’s eyes turned one last time towards the stage, she hated herself for not being able to stop looking. Kylo was in the midst of sniffing the glands on a blonde girl, was that Kaydel Connix? - when his head suddenly snapped up in her direction. His wolfish eyes honing in on her over the crowd of people that were making their way towards the stage. His nostrils flared as he scented the air, his wide chest expanding with each breath.

Rey’s heart stuttered within her chest. His amber gaze made something flutter deep in her gut. Her skin itching with a sudden need to shed her human guise. 

Kylo didn’t break eye contact with her as he took a step away from Connix, roughly sweeping her out of his way with a large hand. 

”Omega.” he barked, harsh and commanding. 

Every eye in that fucking building suddenly turned towards Rey.

The blood drained from her face, washing her skin with tendrils of icy fear. He couldn’t mean her. Sure she was an unmated omega, but she was using the best suppressants on the market, and she hadn’t turned in almost six months. She should smell almost like a Beta to any Alpha. She was practically a human at this point.

Her blood ran cold when Kylo snarled again. ”Omega.”

_Kriff, Kriff, Kriff._

Finn was tugging her backwards by the hand, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of Kylo. Even as every cell in her body told her to run. The crowd was closing in on all sides. Their eyes lit with delirious hunger. To them, this night was just getting better and better.

_An Omega who didn’t present herself to the new Alpha. It's unacceptable._ They whispered.

_He has chosen her._

_No, no, no no._ Rey didn’t like this at all.

In front of her, Kylo leapt off the stage, landing steadily on the balls of his feet. He crouched there for a moment like a predator, before he straightened and made his way forward again. His eyes never leaving Rey’s. Did he even blink?

The crowd parted like the sea infront of him, leaving Rey wide open to him. 

She backed in fear, slamming into Finn’s chest. The pressing crowd was making it impossible for him to back any further. Rey thought he was saying something to her, but she couldn’t hear him over the noise of the crowd and her hammering heartbeat.

He was getting closer and closer to her. His long and powerful strides shortening the distance faster than should be possible. She had no way to run.

She pressed herself into Finn’s chest, clutching at his sweaty hands for dear life.

He was just a few feet away. The parted crowd all tilted their heads to the side, exposing their necks in deference.

Kylo’s scent suddenly hit her, and she went weak at the knees. She had smelled Alpha’s before, knew what it could do to her system, but she was on suppressants now. And usually hadn’t been able to get more than a whiff of something from Ackbar. And that had done barely nothing to her. But this scent somehow overwhelmed all of that, invading her nostrils with its intoxicating, musky masculinity. She fought the impulse to rub her knees together.

_Alpha._ Her mind screamed. _Alpha._

Kylo was infront of her now, his nostrils flaring as he scented her as well. Her head fell backwards against Finn’s chest as she gazed up at him. His massive form towering over hers. 

”Omega.” he growled again more softly, then - ”Mate.”

There was nothing human in his eyes, there was only the wolf. Pupils little pinpricks of black in huge, blown out, golden irises. 

Rey had never been faint of heart, but that little word almost made her pass out on the spot.

Finn swore behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update is so late! I managed to get sucked into a massive GOT marathon, and neglected the rest of my life for a few days. Plus, I've never written sex scenes before in my life, so I found this quite daunting. Blushing like crazy while writing.  
> Aaaand so, this was originally just gonna be one chapter, but I split it into two, because it got too long. 
> 
> But hey I'm so thankful for all your kind comments!! It really made my whole week that you seem to like my depraved little story :) please leave me more, I love your input!
> 
> But this a definite TW- this fic will contain non-consensual sexual acts, a/b/o dynamics and graphic depictions. If things like that bother or trigger you, steer clear of this work.

 

 

_Mate, Mate, Mate._

That word echoed in Rey’s head like the tolling of an ominous bell.

She wasn’t sure she could feel her face anymore. Wasn’t sure she was even in her body. She felt floating and unhinged, as if watching a movie scene play out from above.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she fought to regain authority of her own body.

_This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. This scent, the feel of him. It had to be something else. Her instincts going wild because she had neglected to turn for too long. Her suppressants failing. Had she maybe forgotten a pill? That had to be it._

Around her things were taking a turn for the worse, as if the proverbial shit hadn’t already hit the fan big time. The Pack was getting even more agitated, fighting for a chance to stand at the front to see what was happening. Sharpened teeth snapping when someone got to close or jostled their neighbour too hard. 

She became aware of Finn’s hands clamping around her upper arms, trying to tug her backwards. Shaking her.

Her breath rattled in her throat as she inhaled shakily. But the scent of the new Alpha only confused her more. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her hazy vision. She was met by Kylo’s otherworldly eyes again. He still stood in front of her, too close for her liking. And Finn was trying to drag her away.

Finn who never got angry. Had never gotten in to a fight.  Never raised his voice to her. He was cursing and shouting behind her. A growl distorting his words.

”Back the fuck off man, we have to go Rey.”

Rey tore her eyes away from Kylo’s and turned towards her friend. His face inches from hers. His dark eyes were panicked, sweat beading on his brow. His full lips set in a thin line. He was really worried for her. She nodded slowly, in a daze. And turned to try to make her way out with her friend once again.

But a large and warm hand wound tightly around her wrist, forcing her to come to a standstill again.

”Omega.” Kylo growled.

Rey whirled around glaring at the hand around her wrist, then up at its owner. 

”Don’t touch me.”

Finn hauled Rey closer to him. Arms winding tightly around her. 

Kylo’s eyes flicked down to the hand Finn had placed on Rey’s waist, and then up to his face. His features twisted in anger as he growled, low and deep. The sound reverberating deep in his chest.

”She is mine.” His possessive tone so commanding that it made every cell in Rey’s body, want to obey him.

What the fuck? Rey wasn’t anyones, let alone anyones freaking Omega.

She tried to shrug of Kylo’s hand. ”I’m not your anything, and we're going.”

She and Finn both pulled violently, but Kylo didn’t budge.

”Let go of me.” Rey hissed, enunciating every word carefully. Eyes flashing in anger.

Then a large thumb brushed the gland on the inside of her wrist and she shuddered. 

”But you don’t want to go, do you little one?”

What was this?

”I..I..” Rey stuttered helplessly, her insides rioting. The brush of his finger making her insides go molten and liquid. The unfamiliar pressure causing a pulse of desire to light up her veins, all the way down to the apex of her thighs. She rubbed her legs together without intending to, feeling the slickness that now gathered there. 

Kylo observed her face hungrily, taking in the change that assaulted her body. Her mouth fell open, eyes widening as she stared back up at him.

Finn however didn’t seem to sense the change in Rey, and so he continued in his efforts to get her away from the Alpha. Rey swaying like a rag doll between the two men.

Kylo’s eyes flitted past Rey’s confused face back to Finn. His upper lip lifting in a snarl, to show sharp canines. Behind her Finn hissed back, leaning over her shoulder. The most animalistic sound she had ever heard her Beta friend utter out of his wolf skin.

Rey somehow had the wherewithal to lift her free hand in front of her and plant it firmly in the middle of Kylo’s naked chest, to stop him from coming any closer. The hard press of muscles warm beneath her palm. Her eyes imploring the Alpha not to come any closer. 

”Whoa.”

The crowd suddenly parted beside her as the former third in command stepped forward.

”Take it easy, take it easy.” Poe somehow inserted himself between the two males and Rey, placing a hand on Finn’s shoulder. ”You gotta calm down dude.”

_As if he was the problem._

”I will when he lets go of Rey.”

Poe winced. ”Finn come on.”

”Come on what? this is crazy.”

”Our Alpha has chosen her. Named her as his mate. There’s nothing you can do.”

Somewhere in her hazy state, Rey felt deeply betrayed. The sharpest of razor blades nicking at her heart. Tears of anger burning behind her eyes. But the feeling fluttered around somewhere out of reach, to be filed away to later, as Kylo’s fingers rubbed lazy circles against the inside of her wrist. His scent calming her.

Finn and Poe stared at each other in silent argument. Poe’s eyes begging his friend to stand down, and accept defeat. Finn wouldn’t have it.

”No I won’t. This is fucked up man. They’re supposed to volunteer. Rey didn’t. Then its fucking rape.”

 _Yes,_  Rey's mind screamed. 

”Its pack law.” Poe scratched the back of his head, more and more uncomfortable.

”Fuck the law. This is Rey we’re talking about.”

Poe sighed, squeezing his friend's shoulder firmly.

_Don't do this Poe, don't leave me with him._

”I’m sorry man. There’s nothing we can do. My hands are tied.”  He gestured quickly to someone behind Finn, before stepping back, and at once, two older males stepped forward from the crowd, and grabbed Finn by the arms, prizing his hands off of Rey before they dragged him backwards.

A look of total disbelief crumbled Finn’s face. ”no. ” he said, voice cracking. ”NO.”

Rey could hear him screaming it all the way out to the parking lot and beyond.

Then it was Rey who screamed when Kylo suddenly pounced.

Large hands grabbed her by the waist before he threw her unceremoniously over his shoulder, turning to walk back towards the stage. Rey cried out when he threw her into the air, but the scream was abruptly cut off when she landed with a huff, her breath momentarily knocked out her. And got a clear view of the new Alpha’s well shaped, naked, behind from above.  _Oh god_. She squeezed her eyes shut, pounding her fists against his back. The shock causing her head to clear somewhat.

”Let me go you fucking freak.” 

His steps didn’t even falter. He just kept on going. A low rumbling laugh shaking his frame. Around them the pack tittered and jeered as she fought the Alpha.

When they neared the stage Rey grew cold with a new dread. She was going to have to see Ackbar’s body up close. She was going to be rutted like some bitch next to the corpse of her old packmaster. And she redoubled her efforts to break free, to no avail. The gauges her fingernails left in his back didn’t even make him flinch.

But when Kylo leapt up onto the stage, there was no trace of the body. In the mayhem, someone had apparently managed to ferret him away. Maybe D’acy. The only evidence of him ever being there were a few speckles of blood. It was a relief. 

The feeling of Kylo’s hands snaking up the back of Rey’s knees brought her back to attention, and she shuddered at the feel of his calloused hands against her skin. Then they travelled further, to her naked thighs, where they curled tightly. He let her slip deliberately slowly down his naked chest, her breasts pressing against him through the thin fabric of her dress. She turned her face from his, refusing to see the smug satisfaction that was surely painted all over it. The skirt of her dress hitched high over her thighs as she brushed past the hard length of him, feeling the heat of it against her stomach. Her cheeks heated in shame and some other emotion she didn’t want to explore.

She landed unsteadily on her feet, her back against the crowd. 

”Let me go.” she said darkly, eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest in an attempt to shield herself. 

Kylo just smirked, stalking towards her.

Rey backed a step. Well aware of how few steps it would take to lead her over the edge of the stage.

”I did not volunteer for this. You have no right.”

He forced her back another step.

”Oh I have every right. Can’t you sense whats between us? Can’t you feel your blood call to me as mine does to you.?”

Rey shook her head vehemently, no, she couldn’t accept this.

She backed further, casting a worried glance over her shoulder.

”My suppressants must just be going bad. Its nothing. Its just a fluke.”

Kylo smiled crookedly, mirth gleaming in his animal eyes. And Rey stepped back too far.

For a moment her foot dangled over the edge, and Rey felt that dizzying feel of total freefall rip through her entire being. The blood freezing to ice in her veins as her stomach dropped. Then a hand clamped around her ankle and pushed her forward, back up onto the stage. 

Rey stumbled, hands shooting out reflexively to grab whatever was in front of her. Her fingers curling round Kylo’s upper arms as she struggled for purchase.

He let her use him as leverage, pulling her close to him.

The crowd hooted and laughed as the Alpha gathered the omega in his embrace. 

Tears prickled Rey's eyes, she felt utterly and completely helpless. Unable to withstand the onslaught.

Fuck, she hated the bastard. That hatred burning like a poison within her.

Because Rey wasn’t helpless, and she hated being made to feel that way. She had claws of her own.

She closed her eyes, feigning surrender as she tunneled deep within herself, in search of her innermost essence. She had kept the wolf locked down for so long that she at first had a hard time connecting. She hadn't turned without the help of the full moon for years. But she knew that the wolf was always there, waiting beneath the surface. A quintessential part of her very being.  When her eyelids fluttered open again, she knew that she now sported wolfs eyes as well. But instead of amber, hers were the palest shade of green.

She snarled, breaking away from the embrace and swiping a clawed hand towards Kylo.

His animal reflexes had him flinching away in a split second, but not before one of Rey’s long claws made connection with his skin. Dragging a jagged cut across his right eyebrow down his cheek. The skin split immediately, showing a violent red underneath. He hissed, clapping a hand over his face.  His one visible eye wide with shock.

Rey froze for a second, stumbling backwards, suddenly horrified by what she had done. Had she ruined his eye?

But then his hand fell from his face, and she saw that the cut has already healed, leaving a thin scar behind. He was so deeply lost to the change that his sped up healing had started to do its work. But the scars left by another were would never heal completely.

_Son of a bantha._

He stalked towards her again, determination on his face.

”That was not very nice.”

”Neither is bedding someone against their will.” Rey hissed.

He tilted his head, eyes bemused. ”Oh but it won’t be against your will, little mate.”

Before Rey had time to react, he grabbed her by the throat, pulling her forward roughly. She winced, clawing at the hand that clamped around her windpipe, but he payed her no head. He bent over her, dragging his long nose from the side of her temple down her throat. 

”You smell so good omega.” He inhaled her scent greedily, humming in appreciation.

When his nose brushed over her mating gland, Rey went utterly and completely still. Her pulse beat furiously in her ears, Kylo’s hand was the only thing holding her up.

Her mind was running haywire, desire and hatred warring like crossed wires.

Then he bit down, not hard enough to pierce the skin. But hard enough to keep her firmly in place. Hard enough for every hair on Rey’s body to stand on end. For every nerve to zap with sudden electricity.

Desire poured white hot in her lower abdomen, and she went completely limp and pliant in his hold.   

 _Alpha._ Her mind yowled.  _Alpha please._

She might even have said it aloud. She wasn’t sure. She wasn’t in control of her body.

The hands that had previously been clawing at Kylo’s fell limp at her sides. Her body leaning towards his in submission.

Kylo pulled away, features triumphant. His hands falling from her throat to her shoulders, then lower.

”There, that wasn’t so hard was it.”

Rey wasn’t able to form a coherent response.

His hands slipped lower down her body, to rest at her waist. He released the drawstring that was keeping her wrap dress together with deft fingers. Pushing aside the fabric to cup a lace clad breast. His thumb brushing her peaked nipple.

Rey shuddered.

”So perfect.”

His other hand slipped below the waist, opening the dress further. His index finger brushing past her navel, then lower. And lower.

Rey’s insides clenched in anticipation.

He pushed down her cotton panties, the drenched material sticking to her skin, as he dragged one long finger down the small thatch of hair, before circling her clit lazily. One, two, three times. Rey shivered beneath his touch. Then he ventured further down. Long finger slipping down her slit, dipping in to the well of moisture he found there. He hummed in approval.

Rey blushed furiously, hating her body for its betrayal. Even as her mind screamed for him to do more.

”You're so wet for me little mate. I don’t think you’re being completely honest with yourself. You want this.”

Rey once again tried to protest, shaking her head. But then his thick finger pressed against her entrance, gathering slick before slipping inside, agonizingly slow. She gasped, hand flying out to grab his upper arm. She’d like to think it was to push him away, but in reality she now needed to keep hold of him to remain upright.,

He pumped his finger lazily, curling it upwards in a motion that made her legs tremble.

When he added another finger, the stretch was almost too delicious. The slick between her legs allowing him to slip quite easily in. And while Rey’s fingers never seemed to quite reach to where she wanted them, his managed to press against her inner front wall just right. Applying pressure on that rougher area within her. 

She made some inane sound, eyelids fluttering. 

”Do you want me to make you come before I take you?”

 _Yes, yes, please Alpha._

”I want to hear you say it.”

_No, no, no. This is not what she wants. It can't be._

Rey exhaled a shaky breath.

”Yes, Alpha.”

 

 


End file.
